


Silent Hill: Assumption

by EddiePierce



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Psychological Drama, Some Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddiePierce/pseuds/EddiePierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, Xanax had become a good ally after the 302 room whole affair! Henry knew this was a big mistake, after all, why he was again here? He was a good guy, married to a good woman, with a good life, and all of a sudden he is trapped here with that oaf that all of a sudden changed...Will he resist, or will he go mental before he can even get out? What about Murphy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Hill: Assumption

 

1.-The 302 affair

 

  
**_“Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality.”_ ** **-Edgar Allan Poe-**

_He pointed out, flashlight in hand, holding it so tight that if it wasn’t for the metal; it could possibly explode any time. He looked anxiously at every little corner of the asphyxiating alley, remembering his crude fate, desperate to find an exit to the unpleasant, smelly sewers. He felt lost as the map he had in his trembling hands been completely useless, covered in muddy water. He looked at a grate far beyond his reach, although it was way too far, at least he could see it if he focused well. He checked his inventory to be right; he equipped the demon pistol (as he loved to call it) and walked to the grate, as he reached the open door the radio emitted static in a very loud level. By far of what he had learned, this wasn't a good sign, that and the fact that the only light that was illuminating the entire whole sewer was Henry's flashlight. When he entered the grate, the door closed shut behind him._

_He tried to open it, but the lock was broken. His pocket flashlight stopped working, making everything he heard miles around that damned radio static noise and his terrified breathing, cold sweat going down from the back of his neck. ‘ It can’t get worse’, he thought with a bitchy attitude, seemingly the odds weren’t in his favour, as suddenly all the lights went down, including his own flashlight that was half dead at this time. He looked at a large corridor, at the end what looked to be a person coming with a candle. He stopped trying to blend with the nearest wall, holding his breathe, and could have been successful if it wasn’t for his own goofiness. As the creature with the candle passed it saw at him with a glance that had no more a soul in it, but did nothing, still he felt uneasy, you can’t trust that kind of things in a place like this._

_He counted to five, and, BOOM! There it was the bitchy surprise that always grinds your gears, and rattles your nerves. God, Xanax had become a good ally after the 302 room whole affair! He shut his eyes as hard as he could and he focused, he walked as calmed as he could, trying to avoid the moving walls that wanted to make a Henry sandwich. Slowly, but at a steady pace, he went from casual walking to crazed psychopath run. His legs went as fast as his condition could allow, while trying to save his beloved backpack, his gun on the holster in his waist. About to arrive where the, creature/guy was, he could barely pass through the thick walls that looked painfully threatening, literally, all the pressure relied on him. He jumped just in time, just to find out his hope of human contact was, indeed, a responsible father. He reach out for his gun, while he rolled over, avoiding one of its distinctive spitting acid attacks. This time he had it difficult, in front all of the space was occupied by the fat bastard in front of him. At his back was a thick wall, at his side where old, dripping sewers. About to strike, three vibrations and a ring of his cell phone distracted him._

In fact, he woke up by the constant beeping of the phone notifying him it was running out of battery, and it wasn’t the only one running out of battery. He was far too tired, and here he was again, in that stupid town near another shitty town covered in thick layers of ashes, fog so thick you can’t see few centimetres away from where you are, from an unknown fire underneath. He didn’t had to worry, really, he knew he was for some cheap- ass photos of an unknown writer, and, no-way-in-hell he was checking where to live.

-I’m here for dull, senseless, and frivolous shit, I’m just here for that. –He picked the bridge of his nose- Fucking alcoholic son of a bitch; I swear I’m going to smash his head against his fucking polished desk, and then I’m going to slap the shit out of him!

After finishing, he rather had two options, the first being the easiest, but the most boring, was going directly to his house, ready to express all his frustration in bed with his wife's body for another round of lame work, or option two, the dangerous and sorta poisonous one, get so wasted, even doing some smack, his wife wouldn't disturb him with her 'why won't you touch me anymore?' or the old 'I miss you so much, please don't be that late again' routine. He laughed, he really can't blame her for that last statement, simply, after all the happenings, it's natural she was still worried with every detail out of her control.

He sighed and closed his eyes, not thinking the way he used to think. He knew he took the decision too quickly, but for his sake, it was the most proper. The first option, after all, make the second worth a drink, thus breaking his normal, pathetic life. Nevertheless, getting wasted wasn’t in his vocabulary, and after giving another proper think, his morale didn’t approve the idea of skipping his job, and sleeping in another bed, spending his money wasn’t worth it. He sighed again in a melancholic way that screeched sadness walls he needed something more… _Thrilling_ , he wasn't excited at all at the idea of having sex without feeling again, pretending to orgasm for Eileen’s mental health, which now he only wanted for hell to break loose, making Eileen to be a hot mess, not caring if in the aftermath she was a nervous wreck or she wreak havoc amongst the nice pretentious neighbourhood they had lived for five or six years, he didn’t even cared anymore. He was one step closer while thinking this, as Shepherd's Glenn appeared like a gloomy shadow of what-was-once a nice town, hometown to one of his _friends_ as he liked to call him, one of the actual survivors of this personal hell: Alex Shepherd, and a live evidence that prove he wasn’t insane.

(What a coincidence, his last name and the name of the town), he think, almost laughing, and then Alex was there, soothing his anxiety. Certainly he was a nice guy, but what he did, to make Silent Hill consider him as one to pay… That guy was nuts, not like Sullivan (the simple mention brought him chills all along his spine), as he told him last Saturday while they were drunk. Getting to the subject again, Shepherd's Glen was also a ridiculously small town connecting Ashfield with Detroit, and a detour to the town that he needed to overcome with years of psychological and psychiatric therapy, he was sure as hell he would not say its’ name again. Yeah, it was a long ride to overcome the weird stuff happened over there. Maybe he didn’t enter fully the town, but he didn’t need to, to be scarred for life. He didn't come near the town in his trip to this ''world'' if that word can describe this twisted version of… whatever it was, with the monsters and stuff. His phone began to ring, breaking his soon-to-be emotional meltdown.

-Hi? - He answered with his soft, yet sceptical voice.

-Oh, thank god it's you, I tried to call you many times, but it immediately said your cell phone was off.'

-I'm fine, don’t worry Mister Nureyev.

-Call me Nick- He said, slurring his words-, just Nick, cutie.

-Is anything you need Nick?- He said, with a tick in his left eye, holding very tight the steering wheel- I'm passing Shepherd's Glenn, soon I’ll be at Ashfield.

-That's wonderful…- he was interrupted.

-But I really don't understand why do I have to do a special report about this new, unknown, overrated writer, I mean, yeah, he is a good writer, but, why me? You know they have journalists there, and very good ones, and they are from the same goddamn newspaper, and it's kinda creepy his novel just talking about stereotyped things that Afro-Americans supposedly like, and don’t let me start with his short story about Robbie the rabbit, it’s beyond the halls of creepiness, and, considering the experience that I had with one of this. -anger rising as his voice was going more high pitched every second that passed. Nick was about to answer, he could feel it- Hello? Nick, you there?- The line went off, and he swore he heard the creepiest sigh as he passed underneath an old, and by far one of the most spine-chill bridges he had passed on his whole life, one he had never seen before. -Nikolai Petrov, stop it, not funny, AT ALL -he said in an angrier tone.

-Now you're talking to Damien.

-OH! -He said surprised -Never told me about an assistant –He laughed nervously.

-How silly of him, but he had to puke, you know him, silly him –He awkwardly laughed too-, tell me whatever you want to say and then I'll pass the note -Answered this efficient, but nosy Damien guy. He raised an eyebrow, something about him bothered him, that voice… very familiar to be truth, almost like he was right on the other end of the line.

-Well, tell him ASAP I want an explanation as to why I have to go to South Ashfield, HE has an army of report -Damien laughed, it didn’t appeared in any way to be a sympathetic laugh, that laugh made the flames of hell to be cold and nice- Damien, you okay?

-You could say so, _Receiver_ , happy day of your death- Said interrupting in a dark and strange tone. Then the line went off, he just waited there, like if it was a cruel prank, as the tone was still there.

He took a look at the screen, what a good joke. The only matter was that how on Earth someone could know how he was called years ago? Realizing it wasn't a joke, that the line really went off, he finally decided to put it in the tray on his left side, a thick wall ahead of him was there, waiting for him, lurking in the shadows, and as he put his phone inside the tray and looked back to the road it was too late for him to possible dodge it. Soon after he put the cell phone in the tray, it took mere seconds until he saw it and in front of him, like a film, memories of the past, some of which he didn’t remembered to have passed quick, he didn’t have an interesting life anyway, but hey! He was a survivor to that hell, he couldn’t just pacifically give up to the adversities, and he knew he had to fight till the very end. He tried to stop the car, just to be flipping like those dummy tests you see at TV. It eventually stopped. Henry was trapped upside down, he unzipped the safety belt, only to hit against the ceiling, causing him to blame everything around as the pain took over his words, soon everything turning blurry, next thing he remembered before passing out was him being pulled out, while the stars offered a unique spectacle, shining like mad men.

**Later…**

He woke up, but failed at trying to see, his vision was all blurry, like he had a bad hangover. He considered it very ironic; finally he did get wasted, not in the way he liked. Rather he would like it the full bar filled with cosmopolitans (yeah, he wasn't into beer or other "manly" drinks lately), while being with Frank, remembering that wonderful time. Thinking this, he waited half a minute to recover, and soon finished imagining his life without Walter Sullivan, seeing his apartment as his mother. His vision recovered and the buzz in his ears went away. He tried to stand up, but he was tied up by what it feels like very strained ropes, one more knot and his blood would explode from the inside out.

‘Let's check the place’ Henry thought to himself, bitter, he knew how the routine was. He looked up to the ceiling, and yelled at the mirror, he yelled so badly his vocal cords hurt. After a minute, or two he calmed down enough to see it was only in a quite dirty mirror, also, he had the chance to realize the electric chair he was in. He thought about Richard _moody_ Braintree. He saw the palm of one of his hands, and the burn he had for trying to help someone who deserved worst… It didn’t matter, that was the reminder he is a nice guy, it didn’t matter if it was a bad guy he was saving. He moved his head a little, he let out a long relief sigh, it wasn't plugged, or at least it gave the impression. Blood and weird fluids, which some of them he never had seen on his life, oozed from everywhere except his chair, which was stained with those fluids he had never seen in his entire life.

He stared at every corner of the room, it was too normal to be in Silent Hill...well, partially, considering he was strained to an electric chair that had a mirror above his head. He thought of the Saw movies, then started laughing like a maniac considering he wasn't the right type of profile jigsaw would consider. He shook his head, trying to pull out his thoughts of this room, and being in that town he never wanted to remember. Trying to soothe his tense body, he thought of this as just a dream, he knew he will soon wake up, get out of the car and call the insurance company to take his car, as he goes all alone to Ashfield in a filthy bus, in the old way little Walter would travel to see his mother.

‘Ugh, what a weirdo, thinking his mother was an apartment, I wondered what will happen if they demolished the room? Will it be as if they killed his mother?’ He thought to himself randomly, while looking around the room, using the mirror to see the inaccessible areas the human sight could not. To Henry's despair, but at the same time, relief, the only things around him were an old screen in front of him, an older cinematographer covered with rust right behind him with what looked to be a reel inside, at his left and right doors, that he will love to enter through. As soon as he saw them he tried to walk to them, just to remember he was tied up. He felt stupid. ‘It will only be too easy for a Silent Hill jigsaw-ish puzzle’. Turned his head right and left rapidly as he shut his eyes very tight, trying to forget all these things related to a smoky town that wanted to haunt, and scare the shit out of him, psychos on the loose included. He tried the most not to remember each event occurring, and everything he saw. Even he tried to remember the entire USA hymn, to no avail, he got tired, and hesitating, saw what was beneath. It looked only like an innocent floor, most likely made out of metal, underneath, only pitch black, which gave goose bumps to him, knowing he could fell down the abyss at any moment. No way in hell something could be _normal_ here.

He was still a little bit dizzy and felt like puking, although, the only thing he was able to do was passing through whatever film was going to be projected on the neglected screen. He felt part of a twisted experiment, even a clockwork orange wasn’t as fucked up as this. That made Henry sicker than earlier, the sensation of puking inside his guts was more drastic. As he started to get desperate, a projection started finally on screen, the little clip started with Henry entering his house after a day in school, having a little camera between his hands

-Happy birthday! -Said a feminine voice in a cheerful tone,it was one of those voices you could instantly love by the good vibe it could transfer, even if she said ‘I just committed a mass murder’.

-Oh mother, you didn’t have to! Why? -Said Henry in a dull, but at the same time joyful tone.

-‘Cause we love you.

-We? -Said five years Henry, as the camera suddenly focus on his face, the joy expression he did after all his friends came out behind the sofa was unbelievable.

In the next scene Henry was now cutting the cake in his party, the only party he remembered that was good, surrounded by some of the only friends he ever had: James and Murphy, and other not-so-important friends, surrounding him as they were singing him the famous happy birthday song, a happy Henry giggling, and hugging his best friends as wide as his little arms allow him. Grown up Henry was crying nonstop. It was fine, some other non-important moments passed, until Henry stopped crying like a baby, when the tape suddenly started turning red, like it was on fire, starting by the corners. The tape faded away and another tape started to roll, it was almost like the original one. The boy, almost a clone of Henry, was in his birthday too, the quality of the record look like the 70's quality. It was a very little and poor room, only two people were inside.

-Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Damien, happy birthday to you -A woman sang beside the child that look a lot like Henry in his early years

-This is lame, no one of my shitty friends came here and I'm sad, this is your entire fault for being poor, go to hell Monique! -He said angry, going away, what a brat!

-Damien, you better stop! -Both of them went out of focus. The camera stay there, when he thought it would end, someone who looked like a clean version of Sullivan entered casual, grinning at the camera.

-Happy day of your death -He said laughing in a dark way, turning off the camera, the last panel was a focus of his crotch, and there, the worst pain started, as 10,000 volts went throughout his body.

Henry woke up (again), covered with a thick layer of sweat, shivering like the weather was below zero, surrounded by thick fog, but there was nowhere to be found his Stacey, his car he thought would be wrecked. Instead, he was just lying at the pavement. He felt uneasy about this; this wasn't a good sign that out of nowhere his Stacey disappears. He tried to stand up, but fell down when he was in the middle of the action, giving a loud thud. He felt stupid but tried it again, this time being successful, although his legs were, at first, weak. He first checked if there were any signs of trauma on his body.

-Oh man, what the…! -Surprisingly, and for anyone within earshot, he yelled like a little bitch, disturbed by the ''Welcome to Silent Hill sign''. The peaceful guy, that’s never disturbed, even by some strange kind of ghosts that want your heart, or discovering you have live with the corpse of a psycho, was now yelling and feeling the fear a teen experienced seeing its very first horror movie- Why? Why me? There are seven billion people in this world, not even counting the birth rate, or the mortality rate, and even after, still there are more crazy people out there with more complex problems than mine. I know I'm somewhat cold most of the time, I know I can overcome this more easily than a child murderer. God, I know I can afford a more secure future to Eileen, plus, sex with her is good, everything with her is good, I want everything of her, I shouldn't be here, what twisted game are you trying to play? Tell me, I really don't like this shit.

-Have you thought about family issues? -A man said behind Henry. He was short, and had the appearance of a wolf. He also resembled a vague heroine dealer too by the strange hoodie, which was at the same time a coat, in his hand a grey backpack.

Henry shouted, knowing he had nothing in his hand; he grabbed him by the neck, raising him so they could be face to face, Geez, for sure he was small!

-Who the hell are you, and why am I here? Tell me now if you don't want to be beaten so badly your ugly and skanky mother will barely recognize you! -Henry said in an aggressive and threatening tone, while choking him, preparing his other fist if the man did not want to say anything.

-If you could stop choking me –He could barely breathe-, and, and put me… back to the ground –Henry just loosen up a little his grip on the other’s neck- trust me, I’ll tell you -Said the wolfish appearing man. Henry did so, but still held the man's arm, avoiding any chance of the man to escape -Well -He said ironically- It seems you don't trust me, but you _must_.

Henry ironically laughed -I've passed real weird shit with people I don't know, I rather go gay, than trust you.

-As you wish Henry –He opened his green-hazel eyes as wide as he could, how he knew his name? –Hey, snap out of it! I’ll explain later. For now, let's go to a place I know, it’ll be safer.

Henry's blood was cold, his steps were goofy and he was shaky. He tried to calm down as they walked up by the street, just to see a monster coming out of the thick fog. They ran, he didn’t want to have the pleasure to know that _thing_ , besides, he couldn't remember any of this things first time around, After some stressing moments, they saw an old house that seemed to be falling apart on the side of the road.

-Well, we’ll be fine here -he said sitting in the porch, leaving his backpack near Henry.

‘On purpose, but the question is why?’ Henry thought.

-My name is Belphegor –He took Henry out of his deep thoughts-, there’s a big reason you’re here, the universe as we know it is being threaten, unless you fight yourself

-What?

-Well, not yourself really, you’ll see -A siren interrupted them, and without knowing, B ran impressively fast inside the house. Henry could not keep up the pace, and the fog didn't help him either, it didn't allow him to see more than two feet apart from where he was.

-C’mon, I'm starting to get really tired about this -Henry said, a little more like himself.

He took the last glimpse of outside as he entered the house, the sky turned into some strange reddish colour reminding him of blood. Everywhere, the walls were skinning revealing obscure purple patrons, high school years and bruises and, family? Some strange shadows come to him, accompanied with disturbing noises and batting their arms in a very aggressive manner. He decided to take Belphegor’s backpack inside the kitchen without thinking, not caring if Belphegor will need it. Henry went almost flying to kitchen’s door praying it was open, and luckily for him it was. He put the backpack underneath the table, then look around, looking for armament, health drinks, needles or things to resolve puzzles. For him, the house was, strangely, cosy and nice, even if it was macabre, with shape-like blobs of bruises all over, and stains of blood with some purple goo dripping slowly from the second floor. It appeared to be alive, throughout the house a soft breathing could be heard, sometimes, sporadically, voices of children sobbing, maybe laughing. Henry, as he was walking around saw photos of himself as a child, remembering the good times he had, and there it was, the odd element, his father seemed not to be in Henry’s life, at all, like if he never exist.

‘Strange, I remember my father in like ninety per cent of them’ thought Henry, almost hitting a wall in front of him due to his inability to think while walking.

He swerved across the wall, thinking in his foolishness. He heard some steps and a loud thud, and like a ray of light, he entered the kitchen. Taking a second look, this part was different; the place didn't look in anyway comfortable, almost like it had a 'go away' sign. He went underneath the dirty table, not a smart move. Cloth dropping towards the floor, in the middle and in the wall were several cupboards and drawers, some having the appearance to be made out of human skin. After a couple of steps he took inside the kitchen, the noises were closer, and he contained his breathe hoping that was enough for him to stay alive. He knew it was wrong, but as he didn’t heard anything else, he started looking through the backpack. First saw a strange object that appeared to be some sort of fragment of a painting, or something. He didn't ask about this to the man, yet he knew it will be important to solve some kind of puzzle or some shit like that. He almost broke the silence by his routine of saying things out loud, but in the right moment he thought there could be problem, since he didn’t had any kind of gun, or something like that. He paralyzed when a pair of feet were heard by his side.

‘Oh God, please don’t let that see me, please, God, I promise to be a more interesting guy, please, please, please. Don’t let that see me, please, I don't want to die anytime soon, I’m still hot’ Think Henry quite distressed, out of who he was, putting his hands together like he was praying.

In the living room, while Henry was trembling, Belphegor decided to enter the house to tell Henry the truth about what was happening, wasn't fair for Henry to be left alone in the dark, he knew he could finally free them from oblivion. He think being a part of Henry's mind meant it will be easier for him to locate the guy, but suddenly it was too difficult, something changed, and now it felt as if there were two people completely different. He didn't pay much attention to this, he didn't have the time to wander about trivial matters, he knew it was a matter of time to be located by ‘him’. This thought gave shivers to him. About to search the kitchen, a hand from behind grabbed him, and raised him above the ground, how nice, he was going to be choked again. Hoping it was Henry he calmed down.

-Don't be a fool, I know you are behind me, Henry, you fool.

-Dildo head, he's not me, he'll never have what I have! –Said a deep voice.

It was a big mistake as he instead heard _your Highness_. B turned around, to be grabbed by the neck as he anticipated. Clearly terrified, he tried to escape, but too late for him to have any chance of surviving the rage of such an imposing adversary, his last resource was biting. He was thrown to the kitchen floor, doing a loud noise. He saw Henry, but realizing that Damien would be able to see him as well, he quickly stood up.

\- The only freaking thing you have to do is kill the guy and bring his body to me -Said in a boring way, like he was casually reading a grocery list-, and what you do? Biting me like a bitch!

-But Damien, I forgot all about it! Plus, he ran way too fast

-You what? -Said that dark voice that will bring inner fear to anyone.

-I forg-

-You piece of living shit! Why on earth did 'he' ever create you? Y' know what, I will be nice today so tell me yourself why did you forgot about this? -Said Damien, his last sentence said in a peaceful way, but with a clearly threatening tone.

-First, stop choking me!-Damien put him on the ground- Second, are you deaf or what? And third, well I already said I forgot it all of a sudden -Said the vague guy, trying to cover Henry.

-Well you scumbag, now he is free around the town, and I don't know if any of the threats I previously unleash strategically outside could eat him or anything, I need him, you know that. The ritual has begun by know, and you know what will happen if we don’t find him alive.

-I’m s-s-sorry? Said the threatened stuttering man

-What can I expect from you, right? And, if you don't mind, stop shivering! -Said in an angry and sadistic tone, while Henry, at this point was imagining the face of the possible murderer- Please, do me a special favour and accept these super special gifts I give you, they will not hurt that much inside of your useless body, you waste of space.

Henry closed his eyes and covered his ears, thinking about B, that soon saw the end of his life by the hand of an unknown murderer, he went to his happy place, where he envision a picture of him going to the park and kissing with, Murphy?

‘Great’ He thought with a bitter tone ‘Now my imagination has gone wild too, very good for you Henry to go insane in a town like this’

He shook his head to put himself together, waiting the time when he could be outside, treating every sound like a threat, even the sound of his muscles stretching, as he moved a little bit to the centre. Soon, very soon, it finished with the hearing of two shots.

Henry went cold, he grabbed his shirt with his fists very tight and tried not to cry for this unknown guy, back in time he wouldn’t care, but, somehow, Eileen cut throughout his walls. He felt a little depressed knowing that even if he wanted all of this to end, the natural way the town acted wouldn't stop for an insignificant person like him. He knew the only way to stop this nightmare was to kick some monsters ass until he found the great boss.

-Next time I will do it to Henry personally -Said the familiar voice while dropping away a strange gun, finishing every thought the peaceful man will possibly have in the very moment.

Immediately he heard a thud above him that frankly scared him, almost making him to scream, as he tried to concentrate in surviving. Henry waited for about five minutes; the table was now seeping blood from one of the sides, slightly. He tried then to crouch to any of the sides, but his legs weren't responding, mostly due to fear of being seen by _him_. After some minutes which happened to be an eternity for him, he finally was able to rise up, and as he stood up he could clearly see the dying body of Belphegor in the filthy table, realizing that it could be break at any moment with the slightest touch, and with quiet steps he walk to the almost dead guy.

-Are you o-okay? -He said as he touched Belphegor's body, then lifted him and put him on the floor, and soon a thought of Cynthia in the ticket station crossed his mind, giving him goose bumps.

-Fucking fantastic Henry -Said in an angry voice, raising an eyebrow, while he coughed blood.

-Want a med-kit? –He awkwardly smiled

-That will not work on me…I’m, I’m special, but, take this -He said as he delivered Henry a special paper-, hope you find all the answers and that you’re lucky in your journey, just remember who is the real deal. This will tell you what’s happening… -He died, like Cynthia, in Henry's arms, he felt powerless again, almost bringing tears to his eyes. Realizing he will need another break to put himself together, he proceeded to close his eyes; there was another note near Belphegor, next to the pistol. Henry took it.

He started reading out the note that Belphegor gave to him, it was like a diary. "Now that the (this part was too blurry) and _your highness_ are in the same space, us, six lies have come to life. Starting by me, Belphegor, the guardian of the door, I'm the one whose only duty is to care and inform whenever _he_ comes to town, so we can give his body for the ritual of the _Holy Assumption_ , the one that will free the world from the pointless suffering"

The other note said: "Only (again, too blurry) has the power to kill the beast, this heretic that calls himself _your highness_. In order to do so, he has to climb down to hell where he is, waiting to do the ritual, nothing more than reincarnating the demon itself.

-What the hell? And I thought back at room three o two the notes were strange.

-That's not odd -A man that looked like a priest said, Henry grabbed the gun and pointed at him- C'mon I'm here to help.

\--Who the hell are you? -Henry questioned the priest with anger

-It doesn't matter who I am, or what I do, I'm only here to help. What matters is the next, and hear well as I would not repeat it again: if you want to see the truth then three circles you have to collect, if you want to investigate the truth, seven crystals you have to have, if you want to go inside the truth, seven pieces of the world you have to find, and especially if you want to eradicate the lie from this world and leave in peace with yourself, seven heaven teachings and a…

-Aha, what else?

-Never mind, that's what you'll have to find out, it will reveal when you embrace all of you -The priest said, leaving Henry on the kitchen. He wanted to follow him, but first he had to do some other things. He put on the holster and then he put the gun on the holster. He put all of the notes inside the backpack and he didn't know what to do next, like always.

-So what's next? Digging inside him?

‘Actually, yeah, you have to do it, hope you like it, sincerely, _your Highness’_ A note on the wall say

-Why did I even bother to ask? -He sigh, frustrated- Let’s do it, it can’t be THAT gross, just some internal organs, drool, coagulated blood, and internal fluids… just that -Said Henry in a disgusted tone.

He put his hand inside his mouth, and half disgusted, half scared he little by little introduced his hand. He expected it to be humid and full of saliva, as well as the slimy sense of internal organs, but to the brunette's surprise, it felt more like a large stuff animal, than a human. After some digging he felt some sort of… crystal, and began pulling it out, as he was taking it out, he felt another. He put the first crystal inside the new stolen backpack ‘sorry B’, he thought, almost crying, then he dug his hand inside the corpse again, grabbed the second crystal, and put the other crystal at eyesight to see it more carefully.

He saw the inscription ''Sloth'' in red letters, while the crystal was transparent, but after some deep, yet trivial thinking, it was not like a crystal at all, it looked more like a shard, Henry didn't want to mess up things even more, so he left them as is. Then he proceeded to look at the first crystal that had ''Arrogance'' written in black letters, after stuffing them inside, he looked a paper Belphegor had inside his backpack, it only had the letter "teaching of Barachiel" and a pretty illustration of an angel. It was written in fancy gold letters. After the recognition of the stuff it he came to the conclusion that they all seem pretty odd, he then returned his eyesight to where Belphegor was supposed to be, but disappeared and had left behind another part of a painting with sloth written in the back part of it, he put this inside the backpack too.

First things first, there were more rooms in the first floor to be inspected. So he started with the first room, the bathroom. Only to find an inscription "Do you remember the time when you went through holes, do you remember the time?"

‘That twat, I swear he will pay. He haven't seen the worst of me’ He thought, but without much expression at that moment, he searched the bathroom only to find some syringes, although it seemed like some random item that no one will use, he took it anyway. He exited the room and went back to the kitchen, registering every part of it only to find ammo for an Uzi, an axe ‘What's an axe doing here? What the hell?’ Henry thought, including his signature phrase, a health drink, two to be exact, and a med-kit. He went then to the visitor's room, to find the lock was broken, and the laundry room door had a broken lock as well.

After scavenging the first floor he proceeded to go to the second floor. he first opened the main bedroom door, and saw another med-kit, more ammo for a Uzi, a health drink, and he saw a horrible drawing of a man eating a child, the child having no mouth, wearing the same outfit as the one Henry used in the projection of his nightmares, blue shorts, a red shirt with a Robbie the rabbit image, all covered with blood. Henry walked closer to the drawing, only to be terrified by what he saw. The man was his father, wearing a jacket Henry had always hated, a simple jacket of wool with a sinister undertone, seeing this, Henry tried to remember, but the thought had been pushed very low down his psyche to even remember fragments of it. Then he saw another door inside the room, that instinctively he tried to open it, but to his misfortune, the lock was broken so he went outside the bedroom and saw another door at his right, he almost trip over the door, the lock on it was also broken. Finally he saw at the other side a door with a strange circle around it, before, he saw a note in the floor.

"Only the content of the lesser key will unleash the true powers of the Ars goetia, finally let all the sinners contrition their acts, but to retrieve the instrument to finish all the decadence out in this otherworld, the chosen one will have to unleash the beasts coming out of the mind of itself and the other self'' Said the sloppily written note.

-This is getting weirder -Said a frankly astonished Henry, winking two times- But looking at it in another way, it looks like I have to found notes to add to my memo -He said in a way to comfort himself and to forget he was in an almost suicidal campaign.

He went to the door at the very end of the floor, that with a circle in the middle with the figure of Jesus Christ all over; the curiosity take over control from Henry and he took the circle, he fell down and went to foetus position, while his surroundings went black, giving way to flashbacks he didn't want to see at all.

-Please daddy, don't harm mommy, she's nice, she promise to not upset you again.

-That's not enough; this whore has to pay for being such bad wives, so tell me, why on earth were you were talking to the new neighbours? I'm not enough man for you? –Said someone that looked like Henry's dad, although he didn’t remember to have an alcoholic, fat dad. Well, for sure he was wearing that hideous jacket Henry hated.

-I was only saying hello to them honey, I wasn't.

-Enough -Said Henry's father, hitting his mother's face- And I don't think this new baby is mine anyways- Said such man, before hitting with his knee the stomach of his wife, taking away the life of a possible brother or sister to Henry.

Little Henry went crying to a corner, while her mother was getting bashed by his father that took his excessive force from being a soldier, and adding he was a heavy drunker it was the perfect combination of an old style douche bag, soon little Henry took the courage from a place he didn't knew and went to help his almost to die mother, he went to kick the but his father was quicker -So you want to be a man and save this skank, no?, well, I'll show you what is really a man'.

Henry's father took him to his bedroom and locked the door, little Henry was very scared to even escape, or move, he was there inside the room, standing up in the middle of it, trembling like a Parkinson grandfather, with his eyes shut tight, it wasn't until he realized that his father was taking off his clothes that he opened his eyes, then lifting him up and throwing with no mercy to the bed

-Now, this is what real men do He pull out the final piece of cloth from him, and his little son, unaware of what was going to happen next closed his eyes preparing for anything, but soon, the lights went off. The next thing, when the lights went on again was that his father was lying there, next to him with his head severed, hanging like those meats in the supermarket, his skin peeled off.

Another flashback came; Henry was now as a young, handsome looking man, coming out of what look like a little building, to be more precise an orphanage, work he didn’t remember to be in. Henry was happy with himself until some thieves came upon him

-Now, give us what you have, or will I take the shit out of you with this cutie -Said one of the thieves, showing off an impressive jack-knife.

-But this is all I have, please don't be mad with me and -He was soon interrupted by a punch in his stomach by one of the thieves, as the other stole his wallet, he closed his eyes, and walked, grabbing his wallet, seeing how _magically_ the jack-knife was assassinating them.

Another flashback came; he was in the local bar drinking alone, as always. In Ashfield there were two options to live, alone, or alcoholic friends. Henry entered the bar, when he saw this cute girl, so he went straight to her, 'cause he had nothing to lose right?'

-H-hi? –He said in an awkward tone

-Oh hi, handsome and mysterious guy I've never seen before that I don't know his name and after all I'm not interested in. Yet you are handsome, but… with that lame appearance you couldn't defend me if my life was in danger, and, oh, by the way, I'm Cynthia -Henry look at her with confused feelings, first, she tried to seduce him being so difficult to reach? Or did she really want him to be away from her? He was really perplexed- Hey creeper, what are you waiting for? Go away -The answer didn't wait too long.

What Henry didn't know from Cynthia was that she was one of the biggest man eaters near that town and the other small towns around Ashfield, but well, Cynthia in this point of her life didn't like silent men, and Henry couldn't be the exception. So he was in the bar, seeing the ceiling. He felt something touching his shoulder, the shirtless bartender, a body that could compete with any super model out there, but here, it was the rules to be half naked.

-Sorry, I'll move -Said Henry in a low and passive voice

-No, nothing out of that, I have being staring at you for the last ten minutes and I have seen you're alone, so if you don't mind, may I talk to you?

-Yeah, why not -Said Henry to the bartender in a very innocent way.

Next thing after that it all went black and then Henry was in his bed, with the bartender at his side, being there in that town with plenty of girls, why a male bartender? He wasn't supposed to be that wasted with half bottle of tequila, once lately his life was getting more greyer than before, and he can swear, he almost fell like some kind of corpse that had been reanimated to life for some unexplainable and lame reason, and soon it all went back to black again.

Henry was in the floor sobbing and in foetal position while he was remembering all the times that bastard that he called his father kicked him till he bled, or all the times somehow he manage to be happy and some kind of creepy or annoying thing tried to keep that happiness away from him, soon realizing his life was nothing but grey ashes falling in a bottomless pit, ,he saw the disc that had Jesus Christ in its centre, he turned it back, and saw the inscription "the eye that can see everything." He tried to stand up, but falling in a harsh way, he crawled to the open door in a very painful way, the next thing he remembered was seeing a bed and… all went dark again.

**Author's Note:**

> The story would be divided in three parts and an epilogue, mostly, the chapters are more than 1000 words just for the lulz… Nah, as my beta told me, if you want your story to be good, it has to have rich details, and I’m trying my best to make you imagine all the world around Henry and his somehow twisted psyche, or those memories are HIS memories? Enjoy! And remember, if you like it, tell about this story to your friends, I’m sure they’ll enjoy it, reviews will be greatly thanked!


End file.
